Divergent High
by WriterGirl001
Summary: Tris is the new kid in town and has a crush on the school player, Four. What will happen when she begins to fall for him? Will he change? Or just be the jerk he once was? Find out here in... DIVERGENT HIGH! i know there are a lot of these, just give it a try :)
1. Chapter 1 - new town, new me

**A/N Hey guys this is my first time on FanFiction! And my first story so I hope you like this one! All rights of the characters in this story go to Veronica Roth, but I made the plot. I hope you enjoy the story and please leave a review!**

**Now on with the story!**

**Tris POV:**

_Beeb Beeb Beeb_

Uhg. First day at school, always the worst! If that wasn't bad enough, I'm the new girl. Which is fantastic! Note the sarcasm. I never fit in anywhere, whereas my brother, Caleb, gets along with everyone and anyone, plus his grades are perfect. He was always the good kid out of both of us. I always felt like the mistake of the family. The child that was never meant to be here in the first place, but I have to go on in life.

"BEATRICE! GET UP OR WE'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL" my brother screams

"I'm up!" god he can be so annoying sometimes..

Once I hear him walking down the hall for breakfast, I get up and choose some clothes. In the end, I put on high wasted black shorts, a black crop top with pink roses and black pumps. I straighten my hair and put mascara and eyeliner on to make my eyes pop.

I look in the mirror and see just the simple, plain old girl that was in California. Well, I'm not gonna be her anymore. New town, new me.

**PAGE BREAK **

I pull up to my new school with my brother riding shotgun, and let me tell you, the school look huge! There are so many people in the parking lot running to each other and hugging. I pull up to a space and walk out of my red Ferrari. All eyes turn to me in a moment, and silence was there for about a minute before people returned to their convocation but still sneaking glances at Caleb and me. We walk into the school and head to the office where a middle age woman with black hair and blue streaks in it greets us.

"Hello I'm Tori, how can I help you?"

"Um… hi we're Beatrice and Caleb Prior"

"Ah yes. I have your schedules here with your locker numbers and combinations on them. If you need anything else just come here and I'll help you" she says

She hands us to pieces of papers, we thank her and walk out.

Caleb starts walking off down the hall leaving me by myself, as always.

I take a look at my schedule:

Locker number: 46

Combination: 44-10-66

1st period – Business studies

2nd period –art

Lunch

3rd period – gym

4th period –history

5th period – music

It seems an okay day. Just then, I bump into a girl with mocha colour skin and short black hair. We both fall onto the floor and our books fly everywhere.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I say

"It's fine, I'm such a klutz!" she says laughing and then I join in too.

After we pick up our books, I get a good look at her. She has brown eyes and she is very beautiful.

"Hey, are you new?" she asks

I nod

"Well, I'm Christina! What's you name?

I'm Bea…"I trailer off. Beatrice doesn't really suit me maybe I can change my name here, a new beginning.

"My name's Tris" I say confidently

"Cool can I see your schedule?"

But before I could give it to her she snatched it out of my hands and was reading it.

" EEKK! We have all the same classes expect for art! We're going to be besties for sure!" she declares

We head off to 1st period, and sit in our seats. The lesson drags on and on, it was so boring! We were just about to have a pop quiz when the bell rang! _Saved by the bell_ I think.

I head off to art without Christina by my side. My school is alright just not a lot of things have happened yet although it's the first day but still.

I walk in to see Tori, the woman who greeted me this morning.

"Hello again Beatrice"

"Um.. I would preferred to be called Tris if that's okay"

"Of course it is, now your seat will be next to four"

She pointed to a boy that was sitting on a desk alone talking to no one. He had a perfect tan, dark brown hair and mesmerizing blue eyes that were staring right at me. I blushed when I realized I had been staring for too long, he smirked. I went over to take my seat and decided to introduce myself

"Hey I'm Tris"

"Hey Tris, I'm four. Nice to meet you" he smiled

God that smiled could make any girl melt. We talked all the way through art and I have to admit, it was fun.

My life just became way more interesting…

**A/N So that was the first chapter! Hope you liked it! Please give me feedback so I can improve! I think I'm going to tell you a bit about myself…**

**My name is Kate, and I'm 14 years old. I live in a small village in Wales. I have bronze blond hair and brown with hints of green eyes. I love to skateboard and hang around with my friends. People call my 'kitkat' I have no idea why, it just stuck. So yeah, I might update tomorrow but I'm not sure. See you tomorrow! **

**Writergirl001 xx**


	2. Chapter 2 - Lunch and friends

**A/N Hey guys! So as promised, a new chapter. This is basically carrying on from the last chapter so it's lunchtime in divergent high…. **

**Here we go!**

Lunchtime aka mingle time.

I walk in to the cafeteria and get my food. I end up getting a cheeseburger, coke and a piece of cake.

I turn around to look where to sit. There are loads of tables here but most of them are full. Then I see Christina in the middle of the cafeteria waving me over.

I walk over to see a group of 4 girls and 4 guys. They're all looking at me.

I nervously take a seat next to Christina and Four.

"So guys! This is Tris! My new Bestie! Tris, this is Uriah, Zeke, Will, Four, Marlene, Shauna and her sister Lynn."

They all say a series of "hi'"s or "hey"'s back.

We all start talking about the school so far and how boring it is.

When all of a sudden, Uriah changes the subject

"So, Tris where are you from?"

"I'm from north California," I say

"Wow, so why are you so pale?" he asks

Christina butts in " Uriah! You can't say that! It's rude!"

"It's fine really. I never could ever catch a tan. I always just burn straight away!"

"So…. Your like a vampire?" he asks me, dead serious

The whole table burst out laughing, including me.

Why would he think that?

Once we've all calmed down Uriah speaks up

"It 's a reasonable question! And you are not denying it are you! Ha I found out your little secret!"

"What are you on about?" I say laughing

"Knock it off Uriah!" Zeke says while slapping his brother on the head.

"Alright, chill dude" he says

I'm enjoying hanging out with these people, they're not afraid to speak their minds and I like that.

Uriah and Zeke seem to be very funny I like them. So far I've worked out that Christina and Will and going out, so are Uriah and Marlene, and Zeke and Shauna. Only Four and Lynn are not together with anyone so it would seem.

I wonder if Four's single, maybe he would end up liking me… Stop it Tris, you need to control your self. He probably doesn't like you like that anyway.

We all go back to our conversations, and I sneak glances at Four beside me.

Christina notices me doing this and comments

"So.. You have the hots for Four?"

"Wh-what?" I stutter

"Oh come on don't deny it! It's so obvious! Just don't get to involved with him okay?" she says

"Why do you say that?"

"Okay, um.. Well Four kind of the school player and basically hooks up with every girl in this school. So please don't fall for him okay?"

"Okay I won't" I say, a bit disappointed

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise"

I start to think what I've just promised, to not fall for Four.

But… what if I already have….

**A/N ooo! A bit of a cliffhanger! While I have you reading this, I'd like to thank the guest reviewer who wrote to me about this story! It was very kind of you what you said in it, thank you very much! Okay so I won't be able to update tomorrow as I'm going to a friends house. See you soon! **** Thank you again and PLEASE review! **

**WriterGirl001 xx**


	3. Chapter 3 - The new girl

**A/N hey guys! This is today's update. Okay so the last 2 chapters were in Tris' POV I thought I would do Four's POV. Btw Four, Zeke and Shauna are the same age as Tris and the rest of the gang. They're all 18.**

**Here we go!**

**Four's POV**

_Beeb, Beeb._

School. Yippee. I've always hated school my whole life, but this year I'm excited because this is my last year in this house with Marcus. I stopped calling him 'Dad' a long time ago; no one should beat their son and still be called a father!

I reluctantly get out of bed, and my back starts to ache. Last nights beatings were bad but not as bad as it has been before. I go in the shower and put the hot water on and go under. Normally this heat would burn other people but to me, it numbs the pain and it feels good.

I get out and pick my clothes. Black V-neck t-shirt, to show off my muscles and black jeans.

I walk downstairs to find Marcus passed out on the couch. _Great_. I get out the house and go to my car, todays going to be a long day..

PAGE BREAK

When I get to school, girls trying to get me to go out with them surround me. Here, I'm the school player. I know, not a very good thing to have, but it is quite enjoyable. Although I do want more in a relationship but I'll take what I can get.

How do you become a player? Simple, first you have to get all the hot girls to like you. Then, if you go out with a girl, you have to dump them within 3 weeks other wise they get really clingy. And finally the day after you dump someone, you go out with someone else. Finished.

I wave all the girls off. If you want them, you have to make them want you, play hard to get! Never fails.

And walk up to my best friend Zeke.

"Hey man, what's up?" I ask

"Hey dude! Did you hear there are new kids coming here!"

"Really? I didn't know!"

"Well duh! I'm the fountain of knowledge"

"Haha! Hell yeah you are!"

We have no idea how Zeke gets this information from. But he knows everything that's going on in this school. Literally. Everything!

"Well there's a boy and a girl, both in our year. The boy's called Caleb and the girl's called Beatrice. I think."

" Ah cool! Wonder if they're here yet"

Just then a red Ferrari pulls into the school. It's an awesome car. A boy and a girl step out.

I can see her face but not very well as she is very far away but you can kinda make out her features. She looks hot.

"Dude? You in there?" Zeke yells

"Um.. Sorry man. I kinda zoned out there for a minute"

"Ah okay, what you got first?" he asks

"Geography, you?"

"Same"

"Cool, lets go"

We walk into the school hallway and make it to our class.

Geography was a bore, especially with Mr. jones. He goes on and on and on!

I head to art next. I have no friends in this class with me so. I'm alone. I walk in and sit at the back and wait for the teacher. She comes in and was about to start her lesson when she came in…. I was speechless. She was so beautiful.

She had long blond hair, and stormy blue/grey eyes. She was breathtaking.

I hear a bit of their conversation

"You can go sit by Four."

I internally fist pump in the air. Wait why am I obsessing over a girl.. A beautiful girl. _Stop._

She walks over and sits down. She starts the conversation

"Hey I'm Tris," she says. Tris. It suits her.

"Hey Tris, I'm four. Nice to meet you" I smile

Since when did I smile? I keep thinking of Tris and I can't seem to stop. I didn't used to believe in love at first sight but now…. I think I do…

**A/N so… how was that? Good or bad? Anyway thank for the feedback I'm having and the follows too! **** I really enjoy writing these for you. Okay I'll update tomorrow but until then, bye!**

**WriterGirl001 xx**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Jerk

**A/N Hey guys! Long time no see! So I am SO sorry that I couldn't update the story but my Wifi broke and it has literally just got fixed. So I'm back and I will post a new chapter every single week. So this is carrying on from Tris's POV but it is the last lesson… hope you like it!**

**Tris POV**

I still can't think why Christina would want me to stay away from Four. I mean he is so hot and funny and.. Wait I can't like the school player, they are always douchebags anyways.

I walk into music to see all my friends are there and even Four.

They all look up when they see me but four as he has his hand up a girl's skirt. Ew. This is why Christina warned me then.

I sit down nest to four and Marlene, she seems nice but very shy at the moment but I'm sure she will open up if she's dating Uriah.

I tried to ignore Four as much as possible, what do I see in him to like him? Ugh so annoying.

Just then the teacher walks in.

"Hello class, I am Mrs Peters and I'm the music teacher here at Divergent High. I'm new so can you all say your names one at a time and what you did over the summer."

Oh god! I hate these things! It is always really awkward to do this.

I didn't really pay attention to people 's names and what they did. I just couldn't get my mind off four!

Suddenly it was my turn

"um.. Hey I'm Tris, I'm 17 years old and over summer I just went skateboarding and move house"

That wasn't so bad

Next it was four

"Hey guys, I'm Four, I'm 18 years old and over the summer I well got I bit of action if you know what I mean" he winked at me.

All my feelings for him just vanished in a split second. All I felt for him now was disgust. I mean it's sooo not okay to go shagging every girl he sees. Why did I ever like him?

But maybe I can change him, I can at least try

"Okay now that the greetings are over, why don't we all sing a solo of a song, Tris you will go first.

Shit. Shit. Shit

I am always nervous in performing but I know what song to do and this is totally to do with Four and me

There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play

There's a girl in the window tears rolling down her face

We're only lost children, trying to find a friend

Trying to find our way back home

We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you

We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together right, we fit together right

These dark clouds over me, rain down and roll away

We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together like

Two pieces of a broken heart

I know where we could go and never feel let down again

We could build sandcastles, I'll be the queen, you'll be my king

We're only lost children, trying to find a friend

Trying to find our way back home

We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you

We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together right, we fit together right

These dark clouds over me, rain down and roll away

We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together like

Two pieces of a broken heart

Now I can lay my head down and fall asleep

Oh, but I don't have to fall asleep to see my dreams

'Cause right there in front of me (right there in front of me)

There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play

We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you

We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together right, we fit together right

These dark clouds over me, rain down and roll away

We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together like

We fit together like

Two pieces of a broken heart

There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play

As I finish the last note, everyone is silent and I just look at Four and I know the song was about him.

But the I look around at other people and they are still silent, was I really that bad?

The then the people in the class erupt with applause.

Phew

As I sit back down, four turns to speak to me.

"That was so good, was it about anyone in particular?" he smirked

"Maybe or maybe not" I replied

"Just admit you like me, and you totally want me right now"

What did he just say?! Oh my god.

"I'm not like those whores you sleep around with! I don't want to have I with you at all! Do you really think I'm like that? Sleep with any guy that says 'they like my singing'?!" I said in a loud voice but no one really heard me, they are all to busy talking to other people.

Four looked genially sorry for what he did

He was about to speak when the bell rang and I ran out of there never to look back. Why would he think that? Why? Well he's just a manslut, he will never change.

As I get into my car I speed off but I get stopped by four running and pounding o my window.

I stop the car and roll down my window

"What?" my voice breaking

"I'm sorry that I implied you were a slut… I never meant to call you that… sorry"

"Fine"

"Am I forgiven?" he gave me his famous smirk

"Yeah, whatever" I said

But he wasn't forgiven… he won't be forgiven that easily.

**A/N I don't know if that was good or bad, the song I used was 'two pieces' by Demi Lovato. **

**Hope you liked this chapter and please review… I will update every Friday, so I will post another one this Friday… thanks for reading! Also, a shoutout to a guest reviewer that always reads my chapters and wrote to me today to hurry up and post! Haha so shoutout to you** **Race Mason. Thanks again!**

**Writergirl001 xx**


End file.
